One Place
by TimeBringsTruth
Summary: Two people went to the same place to do some thinking alone, but bumping into each other they might be more then talking. Please Read and Review! DracoxGinny
1. Chapter 1

**One Place **

Ginny never wanted this to happen, last resort to sneaking around, and lying to her family. Never done this before, it was more like forbidden fruit, it's exhilarating and made her blood boil like nothing else.

She was confused, became a lust, now a need. Ginny didn't know how to explain it but basically it hurt not to be with Draco. "What's this feeling?"

A hot day in spring, in one place thinking, looking around Hogwarts, it being so big, old but calm. In the middle of nowhere laid a beautiful magical work from muggles.

Ginny has her red, long, curls along her slender back and shoulders. Wearing a slightly, tattered second hand clothing, not that you would notice on her, she could make any clothes work on her. Her brown eyes contracting her red hair. Sitting in the Astronomy tower alone to sort the drama in her life.

Draco would do almost anything to have freedom in his life right now, but not any luck with that since his father is in charge. Now he wanted to get away from his 'imagery' girlfriend Pansy and idiot so called friends, more like followers. Walking to the one place they couldn't find him, the Astronomy tower.

Ginny sighed as she looked down the window frustrated with pressure from her mother to be with 'golden boy' Harry Potter. Sure she had a crush on him in first year and since she laid eyes on him. But now it's nothing then a 'lost puppy' they took in as a new family member.

Draco grunted as he couldn't open the door, as Ginny gasped shooting her head to look at the door, as she put a locking spell on it to be alone, hoping it wasn't any of her friends or brothers. Draco took out his wand to unlock the door and walked in.

Ginny took out her wand as she stood up, pointing it towards the door, to see Draco. "Never knew ferrets climbed in high places, they could fall from." She arched her eye brows.

Draco chuckled as he stood by the window, not worried about her wand point at him. "Same for weasel's, since there bigger then ferrets." He smirked, implying she was fat.

Ginny had her mouth open wide, as she heard that insult. "For your information, Male ferrets tend to be larger than female weasels, so look who's talking, also if you're trying to imply something at least be man enough to say it out loud."

Draco smirked, looking over towards Ginny. "You don't think I'm man enough, want me to prove it?" He said as he cornered her.

Ginny felt her heart racing as he stepped toward her, feeling her back against the cold stone walls. Gulping nervously, not being able to think but also trying to not show she was frightened, as that would just please him.

Draco looked down to Ginny's body with his pervert eyes. "Not bad weaselette " He leaned in closely with his slender, and toned body from on the Quidditch practice.

Ginny hoped he wouldn't go far with this, but couldn't help but love his messy blond hair, silver eyes, toned muscles, blushing for thinking such thoughts about the guy who teased her own family and friends. "Stop judging me, I'm not like your average girl, who would fawn over you!" She glared at him.

Draco cocky smiled to her statement. "I know." As he ran his fingers through her red curls, thinking she looked cute mad.

Ginny felt her breath fasten as her mind started going mad with bad thoughts of doing with him. Looking deep into his Silver eyes for a hint of lying. "What do you mean...by that?"

Draco having fun messing with her mind completely. "Two people from different worlds show how much we have in common." He laughed amusingly.

Ginny looked away from Draco, feeling he was putting her under a spell. "You're doing something to me, I don't know what it is."

Draco smirked as he decided no more talking, as he leaned his full body towards Ginny, taking his two fingers to turn her chin to look at him, so she could feel his hot breath, pushing his lips fully towards on her own.

Ginny eyes widen with shock as he made her look to her, as she saw him coming in closer, yet didn't want to move or do anything, even if her good side told her to do so, but her body told her to stay, as she felt hot from his touch on her.

Draco smiled mischievously as he could feel her not resisting him, as he put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to his body, but still having it against the cold stone wall.

Ginny couldn't believe kissing Draco would feel this magnificent, as she wrapped her arms around his back and throughout his silky blond hair.

Draco grinned how she held him deeply, pulling back as he looked in her eyes, and rosy cheeks from the heated kiss, looking at her with his cunning silver eyes for a moment before pressing his lips against her lips again.

Ginny looked scared but wanted this as her brown eyes looked into his silver eyes, feeling his lips press against her, feeling so much throughout her body of fear, lust and confusion.

Draco smirked as he felt how determined Ginny kissed him, as he kissed her deeply, as he put his arms around the waist, as he put his fingers against her bareback going up her shirt, feeling her warm silky skin, pressing her more against the wall with his body.

Ginny feeling Draco kiss her like no tomorrow, and his cool fingers going against her back, moaning softly into the passionately and fierce kiss. Glad she was against the wall with his body against hers as she was startling to feel lose in the knees.

Draco held her closely as he felt her legs giving away, in protection, and owning manner, his hand trailing up her bare back with one hand unclasping her bra.

Ginny gasped softly into the kiss as she felt her bare back against the cold stone wall, and partly of him unclasping her bra.

Draco taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue against hers, as it started to get hot and wet. Ginny never felt this way before, Draco made he feel like out of control, and not afraid to hold back.

Draco pulled back as he fixed his shirt and hair. "Well Red that was fun, but I got other things to do.," He exclaimed as he always left the girls wanting more.

Ginny stood there speechless, and not wanting to admit she wanted to keep snogging with him as she fixed her shirt and bra.

Draco started to walk towards the door, as he glanced toward her. "Be here tomorrow at 8pm. It's not a suggestion, but an order." He smirked and winked, walking out.

Ginny still remembered that night like it was yesterday, not able to forget it and it's not just a memory. As she laid there looking at the sleeping devil, running her hand through Draco's blond hair, he blinked grabbing her hand and kissed it. He didn't tell her he liked her, neither did Ginny, but they just knew.

"Morning." He looked to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Morning." Ginny Smiled towards her sex god.

Draco took out the worst in Ginny and she brought out the good in him.


	2. authors note

Dear followers,

I have been through a couple beta readers and done my best to keep up with them and been revising, editing and fixing my ffn stories.

I know I haven't been working on anything in a long time but I have been really busy with college.

Here is some of my old entries fixed up and a couple more that are new; also not edited so be patient if I find time to edit them with the help of a beta writer.

-Timebringstruth.


	3. Revised: One Place

**One Place**

**Plot: What value are there in life if you're not with the person you love the most? Ginny and Draco will not give up on each other. Draco & Ginny's POV. Draco & Ginny. Please R+R. **

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Rating: Teen **

**Ginny never wanted to be sneaking around and lying to her family. She had never done this before, but it was like taking a bite out of a forbidden fruit; exhilarating. It made her blood boil like nothing else. **

**Ginny had been**** confused at first; then it became a lust and now it was a need. Ginny didn't know how to explain it, but basically it hurt not to be with Draco. "What is this feeling?" She wondered if anyone else ever felt like this. More importantly how did Draco feel about her?**

**It was a nice day, during the spring season, looking around Hogwarts. The castle is so big and old. In the middle of nowhere lay this beautiful, magical world away from Muggle's eyes.**

**Ginny's long, bright, red curls fell over her slender shoulder. She wore slightly tattered secondhand clothing. Her brown eyes contrasted with her red hair. She sat in the Astronomy Tower alone to sort out the drama in her life. **

**He would do anything to have freedom right now. But unfortunately his father was completely in charge. He wanted to get away from his clingy ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and his idiot so-called friends. He was walking to the one place where no one could find him: the Astronomy Tower.**

**Ginny sighed as she leaned out the window. She was frustrated by the pressure from her family, to be with the 'golden boy' Harry Potter. She had liked him in the past when she was younger. But now that she was older, it was nothing but a childish crush and he was nothing more than another brother her parents, had taken in. **

**He grunted as he tried to open the door. When it didn't budge, he pulled out his wand. "Alohomora," he said. The door unlocked; he pulled it open and walked in. **

**Ginny ****gasped when the door open. She had cast a locking spell on the door earlier. Hoping it wasn't any of her friends or brothers. Ginny pulled out her wand as she looked towards the door. But it wasn't one of her brothers; it was Draco Malfoy. Ginny crossed her arms. "Never knew ferrets climbed in high places. They could fall." She arched her eyebrow as she sat back down and cuddled up because she was cold and gave her a change to cover her emotions so she didn't have to look at him. **

**He smirked as he stood by the window. He didn't feel threatened by her, because he knew he could take her on, if Ginny tried anything. "Look who's talking like there all that, holes in your clothes might make you look tough, but that look just makes you look more poor" He tilted his head to see the holes showing her knees. **

**Ginny frowned at him offended by his insult. "At least I am not hated by everyone and my father isn't in jail. You're just covering up your emotions, why don't you be a man and say what you feel for once." **

**Draco chuckled to himself and smirked, looking to Ginny and said. "You don't think I'm man enough? Want me to prove it?" as he moved close, cornering her. **

**She gulped;**** the cold stonewall sent a chill down her back, or it could be Draco being so close to her. She could feel Draco's hot breath on her, making her heart race. She couldn't think straight, but didn't want to show anything and give it in. **

**Draco looked down to Ginny's body with determined eyes. "Not bad, Weaselette." he leaned in, bringing his muscles body close to her. **

**She felt all hazy. She ****couldn't help loving his blond hair and silver eyes on her. The thought of him, even though he teased and tormented her family, made her blush like a little girl. "If you think you can just use me then throw me away, you're wrong. I'm not like your average girl!" She glared at him. **

**Draco placed his**** fingers under her chin and raised her head to his. "I know." He ran his fingers through her red curls. "You look so cute when you're mad." **

**She felt her breath quicken as her mind started racing with thoughts of kissing him. But she stayed on her guard and stared, deep into his silver eyes for a hint of lying. **

**Draco had**** fun messing with her mind completely. "Shows how much two people from different worlds have in common." He laughed, amused. **

**She looked away from Draco, feeling like he was putting her under a spell. "You're doing something to me, but I don't know what it is." **

**Draco smirked as he leaned his**** full body towards her, taking her hand to turn her toward him. He drew close, so she could feel his breath, before pushing his lips onto her own, but only enough to tease. **

**Her eyes widened with shock as he kissed her, not wanting to move or do anything else. Even though it was wrong, it felt so right. She slowly melted into Draco's arms, and wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling hot from his touch. **

**He smiled mischievously, as he could feel Ginny not resisting him. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Ginny's hands were on his neck and playing with his hair. Grinning, he felt how Ginny held him so deeply. He pulled back a bit as he looked into her eyes and looking at her bruised lips, before pressing his lips to engulf her again. **

**Ginny looked scared but wanting as she stared into his silver grey eyes as if he was drowning her with his lips, feeling so much through out her body out of fear, lust and confusion. She kissed him with more passion. **

**He smirked and kissed her back with more determination, and depth than before. He put his arms around her back and slid them up her shirt. He skin was smooth and warm. Draco let his cool fingers along her back, moaning softly into the fierce kiss.**

**He held her closer as feeling her legs giving away, as he slid his hand up more unclasping her bra. Hearing her moan was driving him more crazy and wanting her more. He heard her gasp in pleasure as he massaged his tongue against hers, as things were starting to get hot and wet. **

**She felt ****relieved she was against the wall, as she was starting to feel lose the feeling in her legs. Ginny never felt like this way before, he made her feel out of control and she wasn't afraid to hold back, as they clashed tongues against each other, soon running out of breath. She ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his cool skin, touching his toned muscles. **

**He moan into the kiss as he felt her hot hands on my skin, stopping as he heard the door rattling, looking to Ginny as if he wanted to protect her. "Go!" he said in a hushed tone. **

**Ginny nodded as she ran into the closet near by, fixing herself up incase they caught her. She peeked out a crack in the door. **

**He straightened his hair and clothes as he walked to the door. "What the bloody hell do you want? I'm busy in here!" He opened the door to find, Neville Longbottom.**

**Neville was surprised to see Draco, but didn't reveal that. "I was just wondering if Ginny was up here, or if you've seen her. We can't find her anywhere, and everyone is worried about her." **

**Draco chuckled. "No, I haven't seen her! Go bother someone else with your problems." As he shut the door and casted a spell to lock the door. **

**Neville opened his mouth to say something more, but Draco shut the door in his face and cast a locking spell on it.**

**She walked out of the closet and looked at Draco. "I guess I'd better get going. Before they send the whole school to track me down." She smirked, walking past him. **

**Draco chuckled as he grabbed her arm drew her near. "Not so fast, Red. Not without a good-bye kiss." He softly kissed along her neck, then up to her earlobe before taking her lips one more time. "Be here tomorrow at eight p.m. that's a order." She laughed as he pulled her against her as she gasped, moaning slightly as he kissed her neck, earlobe and passionately kissing her one more time. "Maybe if I can get away." She winked as she walked off. **

**She lay looking at the sleeping devil, who looked like an angel when sleeping, and ran her hand through Draco's soft blond hair. He blinked and stretched before pulling her to rest on top of him. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it. He didn't tell her he liked her, and vise versa, but they just knew. **

"**Morning, Red." Draco looked at her with his silver eyes. **

"**Morning." She smiled toward her sweetheart, and cuddled him. **

**Draco took out the worst in Ginny, and she brought out the good in him. **


End file.
